kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Chat
Where the Ninjas Roam FreeRange 'Ninja Chat' Seriously, it's Ninja Chat We are pretty much one big dysfunctional Kongregate family. The mods here are fair so don't abuse their kindness. Allen42(Allen), Blarlack(Blar), Confuzzledmaniac(DMC, Fuzzled, Confuzz), FuzzyBacon(Porky, Fuzzy, Bacon), QnMidnight(Queenie, Mid), and Xestrix(ST, Xes) are usually there to keep things turning and keep us from killing each other with our ninja skills. Xiatrix and Azieru are MIA :( - if found please return, cookie reward on delivery. Phoenix00017 also lurks in Ninja Chat, but since he graduated to "Admin" and got his shiny K, apparently he's too good to talk to us peons anymore. He'll pop in every once in a while - just remember, bow twice before speaking, or he'll get angry and mutter something about "whippersnappers." TheresaC can also be spotted in Ninja Chat every now and then, but she doesn't talk much because Blarlack smells and she hates him. We are a great little group on Kongregate but don't let it stop you from coming in to say "hello". Usually we float around 120+ users (sometimes 180) at a given time so there is always someone to talk to. Just remember though, if one person really bashes you for being a newb, (new to Kongregate), just let it slide. We can be a bit harsh sometimes but we mean no harm. However, if it gets beyond simple bashing, track down a mod or use your mute button. Some of our room's little rules: :1. Please don't post easy badges. Most of us do not care if you got a easy badge. The badge notification is poorly worded and incredibly spammy, and we have yet to find an easy badge hard enough to justify copying a 4+ line message. :2. Please don't instigate or be an idiot. Do not spam. Do not be stupid. (IF you have to ask, don't say or do it.) :3. Please keep the vulgarity at a minimum. (Or at least make it funny). :4. Do not come in here and act like a fool. (See #2.) We are not newb harsh, BUT we will kick you around if you start acting like an idiot. :5. Watch the caps, and no links to anything inappropriate. If you think it might be, then it probably is. :6. Never, and I mean NEVER, conquer other chats in the name of Ninja Chat, otherwise you will get a tongue lashing from Blarlack. And you will deserve it. If Blarlack isn't available, Fuzzybacon will settle for giving you an actual lashing. :7. It's Azieru's fault. I miss him a lot. Xiatrix should come back as well. :( The hilarious part is that the day after Blarlack added this, they BOTH came back. At the same time. I was totally "WTF HAX" and they were like "ZOMG NUB!". And then Xiatrix was like "Bye" and I was sad. :8. Don't piss off Regulars, especially not a certain x20Mikex20. He'll mute you more times then Phoenix's age. :9. Ninja Chat is a part of Kongregate. This means that users are subject to the rules and terms stated in the Code of Conduct. Read up: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct :10. If it's not Azieru's fault (see rule 7) it's Meepo's fault. That or Rune's. Or Toss's. Or whoever you feel like hating on at that particular moment. Ninja Chat Regulars So, if you are a regular of Ninja Chat, then post your nick here. Alphabetized, for her pleasure: (...I see what you did there, but you ain't foolin' me. :P) Important Note:''' Do not directly edit other people's entries, please. You can leave comments afterwards, but don't change what someone else has written about themselves, and ensure that any comments you leave are not insulting or harassing. '''Do not remove other people's entries. Azieru: Z totally comes before L. Blarlack erased my proof of such, so you'll just have to trust me on this one. Albinoblackbear: Im a black bear with the genetic mutation that causes me to be white. Not the same as a white bear/polar bear. Allen42(Allen, Ninja Dad): The old man of Ninja chat. It's mystifying that I, er, he can be so old and yet so cool at the same time. I spend way too much time on Kong. Pro Tip: Don't be be both arrogant and ignorant. ArcaneViper(viper): You missed me out. Watch out for Blar when he's on a rampage its a mute fest. 2 years on Kong and Ninja chat is my home (yes i live in cyberspace now) Blarlack(Blar): Blarlack is the destroyer of fun. Bobart: aka OCTOJESUS. aka Crusader For The Glory Of Ninja Chat! (Also, "Bobart is fighting the alphabet!!!!", but the alphabet cast "Summon Blarlack" and Bobart got pwnt.) Blar's a meanie...did you just pop in and edit that? (I would never.) Or... would he? Dun-dun-dun-duunnnnnnnn Catgravy(23): I am two things. I am a cat and I am a man. Imagine a kitten head on a human body wearing a top hat and a suit coat. (1) On April 8th, at 3:37 Eastern Standard Time "Thay call mee Freedom Fighter" (direct quote) made his second coming as "Blarlikestheco**". It was fore told of in the bible of Yar. (What happened to Ninja Chat?) Confuzzledmaniac: "I am the spore of your pride, an angel heavensent." For my safety, and your own, do not piss me off. It will end in me yelling at you to get off of my lawn, and wondering how the hell I got outside. CrimsonLies: As Blarlack wants me to not take up 30% of the Wiki, I'll be boring! Where's people's logic these days? Moo. Daneman: The only reason i wont be in ninja chat is if it's full. Unfourtunately i haven't been on recently because i just bought GH3 but i will probably be on more often soon. DazaKingRFC: Ninja Chat is the only chat I use! I be a regular. I won't ever use another Chat Room. Demonwolf (Wolfy, Demon, Jesus H. Christ): Read the profile, learn it, love it, live it, and I won't have to look for a new place to bury the bodies ;) Dr_Watson(Doc): I want to say something funny or witty, but I'm too lazy to think of anything. DorkPhones: My mind works in strange ways. And this is the point where I DON'T say "Ooh, cookies!" because that's far too cliché and I don't even like cookies that much anyway. Gmaesatr123: The only thing seperating me from you is my cerebral cortex. Grrrlpower5 (e-beth from da hud, grrl, gurly, mrs. power, e-beth, girrl): "And so young Felix, the blind vampire, walked up to the Oracle. It said, "In 100 years your grandson Aaron shall make a sacrifice to save two of his kids." To which Felix replied, "I'm only 13!!!!!!" Thus concludes Felix's story, but is continued in TDEN." hinamuffins(muffin): the one and only! YAY-ness! ^_^ iSokrias: The cake isn't a lie! Yeah, I went there. Isn't this the bit where I get hit by a train or something? Jacanata: not very talkative usually happy to help, loves pillows cause dey comfy JmYeom: always on ninja chat, pops in at least once a day, friendly and badge addict :) JonnyRico: You all just lost the game. Kasumi_Shinzawai Usually on Ninja Chat, very talkative. But I have a HUGE mute list and never bother to un-mute any of the people one it :) Keorode(keo): I am Link Kimphin007 (Kim, Kimp, Prego,KP): The original female of ninja chat. Known as the Ninja Bitch. Usually passesout nicknames to anyone that matters. Kinsin (Kin): Funniest ninja since the power rangers. Meepo: Creator of Reys Quest, Fredrico and Waffleman... its the one and only Meepo! Developin' and striving for greatness, he daily proclaims "Chips in a tube?! Thats crazy!! *chugs Pringles* num num num num num!!" MomochiKing Yay right next to Fuzzy ^_^ Runerocker says: Really? I thought you were next to meep and moose.... Monkmoose: In the eternal struggle for spiritual balance, one may find both peace and bliss in the depths of an Oreo cookie. NinjaMafia: aka RaptorJesus. oddish: i r regular nao? And Greg is a tool. Odjn: He's been there forever, but is usually too busy lurkin' to chat OmegaKaiSi: We are not special. We are not crap or trash, either. We just are. We just are, and what happens just happens. ~Chuck Palahniuk panthershah(HHH): He never says anything quotable. Big fan of games and music. Phoenix00017(Nix,ld Man, Grandpa, Italian Stallion, Tuba man, Man-Whose-Denture-Glue-Keeps-Kongregate-From-Having-Fun): Git off of my lawn you whipper snappers! *waves cane menacingly* PrinceEko: Hey, don't forget me! I've never been to a different chat room. The first time I logged in to Kong I was in Ninja Chat, and they welcomed me (especially trooper), so I decided to stay. :D protoss_rush(kid, SMART GUY, Toss): Look, if you are a n00b, and especially if you are an annoying n00b, I will mute you. Don't make me hit the 500 mute cap. Puppettron(pup): i'm a better(smarter) troll than you. see UD for accurat definittion. rachiface: Apparently not a regular because she hasn't been here a year. (Whatevz. EXECUTIVE POWER, GO.) rags18: I dont chat too much but when i do i rule. runerocker864: And no, i do not play runescape. it's a typo of runnerocker. (asking me will result in instantly being kicked like a noob and slapped with a fish.) i also play soccer and knock 'nix about being old. that, and if i use caps, the world has come to an end and you should go hide under a brdige. and never forget, it's always meepo's fault. Seonaid94(seo): Likes to talk...a bit too much. XD Taltandi: Im unknown talonkarrde07: Meepo to me: Be more positive. Yesterday i Didn't get raped by a bear. and i am glad. (Yay me and seonaid are together :P) thehair6: regular and friendly hairball Trooper(Troop): In My Badoodoo. Unknownperson6: "I just wanted to be cool...XD" Trooper has fangirls! Upaut(up): "She's shallower than a loli's cleavage!" Wurmish: I lurk, I'm not a nice person, but everyone will tell you different. Don't believe them. Runerocker says: He's also a self-proclaimed jackass and Starfighter addict. That and he doesnt know how to spell Wyvern. Wurmish replies: I'm an asshole, hoolio is the jackass. And Wyverns have nothing to do with my name, just my tattoo. w1n5t0n: The only one without a motto thing or whatever behind their name Xestrix: Better than you :O 'Random Thing That I Wanted To Put In But It Didn't Really Fit Anywhere Else So It Gets Its Own Section Down Here At The Bottom' oddish says: That sun sure is shiny. Fuzzybacon is in your edits, correcting your intentionally stupid spelling... oddish is teh ninjahs your edits Fuzzybacon would like to point out the oddish is a bloody awful ninja. So obvious. (...don't make me separate you two.) OmegaKaiSi says: I think Phoenix is a bit older than our sun. indeedly doodly, He's an old buggah! Runerocker says: 'Nix must be older than the sun, 'cuz if the son was older than 'Nix it would have blown up by now. And if he shakes that cane at me again so help me.... 'Additionally!' April 23, 2009: Phoenix00017: From across the room where my wife is studying for her med school boards: "Is that a penis??" Phoenix00017: (apparently syphilis can obscure whether or not something is a penis...) ... Phoenix00017: She keeps trying to show me the picture. ... Phoenix00017: Riiight...my wife's penis is obscured by vd... Runerocker864: If you didn't have that shiny red K after your name I'd knock you again about being old. But since you do, I'll just shut up and kiss your feet. Things Blarlack Hates Yeah, these are things Blar hates you to do: 1. Call him Lord Blarlack/m'lord etc. and hero-worship him 2. Use the word 'banhammer'. It seems 'bananahammer' is permissible though. 3. Go 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB' at anyone. Anything I've forgotten? Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms